<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Night I Dreamt (I Died Alone) by Rosethouartsickxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311956">Last Night I Dreamt (I Died Alone)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx'>Rosethouartsickxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Hogwarts, One Shot, POV Lucius Malfoy, Pre-Canon, Queen Bee Narcissa Black, Severus Snape Gives Romantic Advice, Slytherin, Teen Romance, Young Lucius Malfoy, Young Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy hat kein Interesse an einer festen Beziehung und fühlt sich überhaupt sehr erwachsen und überlegen, obwohl er Beziehungsratschläge von einem Erstklässler namens Severus Snape annimmt... und einer Narzissa Black sowieso nichts entgegenzusetzen hat. Lucius x Narzissa. Severus Snape als Sidekick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Night I Dreamt (I Died Alone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dieser One-Shot ist eine Songfic zu "Last Night I Dreamt" by The Wombats.<br/>Es gibt eine eingelesene Version auf meinem YouTube-Channel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3eS579oSo8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>I'm turning into a twisted man</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Lucius Malfoy war nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, dass er feinfühlig, rücksichtsvoll oder gar anständig wäre, aber selbst er hatte so seine Momente. Seine ganz persönlichen Skrupel. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er war ein bisschen beschwipst, aber deshalb konnte er noch lange nicht zulassen, dass diese arme Seele, die in seinen Armen hing, sich in ihn verguckte und sich damit selbst das Herz brach. Mit einer eisernen Willenskraft - er wusste nicht so recht, wo er sie hernahm - schob er das Mädchen ein Stück von sich weg.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Hey.“ Es sah fast liebevoll aus, wenn er ihr die widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich, fand er. „Du weißt, dass das hier zu nichts führt, oder?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Lucius.“ Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und lächelte vollkommen schmerzfrei. „Ich bin doch nicht blöd.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Wenn ihm an diesem Abend jemand gesagt hätte, dass er dieses reichlich angetrunkene Mädchen eines Tages heiraten würde, hätte er schallend gelacht und das Weite gesucht.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>I'm a good friend and an excellent lover</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>I can fool myself just like no other person can</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>I'm turning into a twisted man</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Für so mutig hätte ich dich gar nicht gehalten.“ Severus Snape war ein relativ unangenehmer Zeitgenosse, aber Lucius respektierte seinen Scharfsinn und genoss es ab und ab sich mit ihm über abstrakte Dinge zu unterhalten. Subtile Anfeindungen fand er allerdings weniger entzückend. Dennoch war Severus Snape ein Erstklässler, der anscheinend Kritik an ihm, der sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts verbrachte, üben wollte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Möchtest du mir irgendetwas mitteilen, Severus?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Alle sprechen davon, dass Narzissa Black Ansprüche darauf erhebt, deine Freundin zu sein.“ Severus Snape sprach in der Regel nicht mit besonders vielen Menschen, aber er war ein guter Zuhörer und kein Lügner. Trotzdem verscheuchte Lucius ihn, weil er sich gegenwärtig nicht mit einem selbstzufriedenen Severus auseinandersetzen wollte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Narzissa, deren Lächeln so leichtfertig gewesen war und die kein bisschen sentimental geworden war, als er sie schwer atmend in der Besenkammer zurückgelassen hatte, erhob also Ansprüche auf ihn. Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Normalerweise war er gut darin zu erkennen, welche Mädchen dazu neigten anhänglich zu werden oder Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>Then as I count sheep in my bed</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>A train of worry pulls us through my head</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Das Mädchen war an diesem Abend nicht mehr aufzufinden und er beschloss das Problem auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war sein eigenes Unterbewusstsein. Das Gerücht schien ihn zu bedrücken, vielleicht bekam er auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, er wusste es nicht so genau, aber irgendetwas schien in seinem Getriebe festzustecken. Irgendeiner verquerer Gedanke, der ihn dazu brachte zu träumen. Von seinem eigenen Tod.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung, dass mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen war, hielt er sich selbst für einen besonnenen Menschen. Er ließ sich nicht leicht aus der Ruhe bringen und er kam am Ende des Tages immer auf seine Kosten. Er neigte auch nicht unbedingt zu Anfällen von Selbstzweifeln oder Stimmungsschwankungen – und konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso er auf einmal sein eigenes, blumenloses Grab vor Augen hatte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>Last night I dreamt I died alone</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>From now I'll curb the cynical speaking</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>It seems that dream has sent the biggest chill through me</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Am nächsten Morgen bekam er Narzissa noch vor dem Frühstück zu fassen. Seine Mitschüler hatten ihn bereits mit einigen Anspielungen, ob er sich verguckt habe, in den Schlaf gesungen und er wusste, dass er alle Annahmen bestätigte, indem er Narzissa demonstrativ davon abhielt, in die Große Halle zu gehen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich sehr plötzlich und der kleine Schatten von Severus Snape war einer der letzten, der verschwand. Narzissa trug ihre Schuluniform und hatte ihre Haare zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden. Es war die gespielte Unschuld.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Was denkst du dir dabei, deinen Freundinnen zu erzählen, wir wären zusammen? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass das eine einmalige Sache war.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich habe niemandem gegenüber behauptet, du wärst mein Freund.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>Someone once said I don't have any feelings</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>Well I think that emotions can be misleading</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>And thinking back</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>I might have nailed the coffin shut with that</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich bedauernd. „Allerdings haben meine Freundinnen gesehen, wie ich mit dir verschwunden bin und haben ihre eigene Geschichte erzählt. Und daran kann ich nichts ändern.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann dir nur empfehlen, dich so bald wie möglich mit einer anderen zu zeigen, wenn du dir so viel aus den Worten von Fünftklässlerinnen machst.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Oh Gott. Dieses Mädchen war ein Albtraum. Viel gehässiger und scheinbar auch klüger, als er vermutet hatte. Dabei hätte er es wirklich besser wissen müssen. Er kannte ihre beiden älteren Schwestern und er wusste um den Nimbus der Grausamkeit, der die gesamte Familie Black umgab. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Lucius verstand vielleicht nicht besonders viel von Mädchen und ihre Rangordnungen, aber ihm war klar, dass er keinen Erfolg bei irgendeinem Mädchen aus Slytherin oder möglicherweise sogar aus ganz Hogwarts haben würde. Die Blacks verbreiteten Angst und Schrecken, selbst wenn gegenwärtig bloß Narzissa und ihr Cousin Sirius, der ein eigenartiger kleiner Junge war, zur Schule gingen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich verstehe. Dann verzeih mir, dass ich dich so früh am Tag belästigt habe.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Du darfst mich jederzeit belästigen.“ Narzissa lächelte ihn nicht ganz eindeutig an und verließ schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>As I tend to cry in a room full of laughter</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>Is the cheese finally sliding off of it's cracker?</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>I don't know I'll just prepare myself to let it go</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Es würde ein elend langes Schuljahr werden. Anita Crabbe, seit zwei Monaten seine Partnerin in Zaubertränke, sprach kein einziges überflüssiges Wort mit ihm, obwohl sie ihm noch vorgestern schöne Augen gemacht und vielversprechend in ihrem gemeinsamen Kessel gerührt hatte. Und Xenophilius Lovegood, der sich bekanntermaßen für nichts zu schade war, hatte aufgehört ihm irritierende, unverständliche, aber doch irgendwie pseudo-erotische Zettelchen zu schreiben. Es war ein Trauerspiel und es sprach Bände über seinen Geisteszustand, dass er ausgerechnet bei einem Elfjährigen Rat suchte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Sie hat alles verdorben.“ Severus Snape nickte und schien zu verstehen, was er meinte, obwohl er selbst wahrscheinlich in zehn Jahren noch ungeküsst sein würde. „Ohne irgendwas zu tun.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Und das war es nicht wert?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Was?!“ Lucius hatte sich geirrt. Dieser Junge verstand nichts. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Aus welchem Grund bist du denn auf sie zugegangen? Magst du sie nicht?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Nein … also doch, ich kann sie schon leiden. Aber ich will keine feste Freundin … und schon gar nicht sie.“ Die Frage hatte ihn kalt erwischt. Seine eigenen Worte klangen dumm und unglaubwürdig in seinen Ohren.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Wieso nicht? Sie ist reinblütig, hübsch und ganz offensichtlich mag sie dich.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ganz offensichtlich mag sie mich? Wie kommst du denn darauf?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Sonst hätte sie ihren Freundinnen doch widersprochen. Bestimmt hätte sie zu verhindern gewusst, dass man so über sie redet.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Bedauerlicherweise hatte Severus Snape mit dieser Einschätzung vermutlich vollkommen Recht.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>As I count sheep in my bed</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>A train of worry pull through my head</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Narzissa!“ Jetzt rief er ihr auch noch nach. Das fing schon hervorragend an. Sie blieb stehen und ihre Freundinnen gingen leise kichernd weiter. Sie trug wieder ihre Schuluniform, aber diesmal fielen ihre Haare ihr offen über den Rücken und er musste daran denken, wie er ihr die Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte. Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen. Das war der Anfang allen Übels gewesen. Sie sah belustigt aus und er fühlte sich schon jetzt nicht ernst genommen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Was möchtest du mir heute sagen?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich will dich was fragen.“ Bildete er sich das ein oder war sie neugierig? „Was machst du heute Abend?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Nichts Besonderes.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Also hast du Zeit für mich?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Das kommt darauf an.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>Last night I dreamt I died alone</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>Through all my talk of self-defeat</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>A fearful bomb ticks underneath</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Worauf kommt es an?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ob ich meinen Freundinnen davon erzählen darf. Oder erwartest du, dass ich sie anlüge?“ <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Was willst du ihnen denn erzählen?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich will ihnen gar nichts erzählen, aber sie werden sich wundern, wo ich bin, wenn ich nicht bei ihnen bin. Für gewöhnlich machen wir abends unsere Hausaufgaben zusammen oder verbringen Zeit miteinander. Irgendetwas muss ich ihnen also sagen und ich möchte nicht lügen. Also werde ich sagen, dass ich bei dir bin und dann werden sie annehmen, dass wir wirklich zusammen sind. Und das möchtest du wohl nicht.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Vielleicht möchte ich es ja doch.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>Last night I dreamt I died alone</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>From now I'll curb the cynical speaking</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>It seems that dream has sent the biggest chill through me</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Lucius, fragst du mich gerade, ob ich deine Freundin sein möchte?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Irgendwie schon.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Und du fragst das, weil du glaubst, dass du keine andere Wahl mehr hast?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Das war eine schwere Frage, die er eigentlich nicht beantworten wollte, aber sie würde wohl kaum zulassen, dass er sie anschwieg. Narzissa sah ihn wartend an, aber sie drängte ihn nicht irgendetwas zu sagen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich weiß es nicht so genau.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Also erträgst du es nur nicht alleine zu sein und wenn du schon keine Möglichkeit mehr hast jede Woche bei einem anderen Mädchen zu sein, dann ziehst du mich dem Alleinsein vor?“ <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„So ungefähr.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>It seems that dream has sent the biggest chill through me</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>It seems that dream has sent the biggest chill through me</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Na gut.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Na gut?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Das reicht mir für den Moment.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Wirklich?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich habe keine Angst davor alleine zu sein. Vielleicht kann ich dir dabei helfen, diese Angst loszuwerden.“ <br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>Last night I dreamt I died alone</em>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>And apart from when I lost my virginity I've never been know to frighten easily</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er ertappte sich dabei, dass er dieses hellsichtige, ein wenig beunruhigende Mädchen anlächelte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Das wäre schön.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>